russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Studio 23 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of November 2005)
Weekdays :6 am – News Central: Morning Edition :6:30 am – Breakfast :8 am – In Fitness & In Health :8:30 am – Myx :9 am – :Wednesday: The Amazing Race (live via satellite) :10 am – :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Sineskwela (old episodes) :Tuesday & Thursday: Bayani (old episodes) :10:30 am – :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Math Tinik (old episodes) :Tuesday & Thursday: Hiraya Manawari (old episodes) :11 am – Pinoy Big Brother: Live Streaming :12 nn – LBO: Lunch Box Office (classic local movies) :1:50 pm – Sports Report :Monday-Thursday :2 pm – :Monday, Tuesday & Thursday: NCAA :Wednesday: UAAP :Friday :2 pm – Survivor: Guatemala (live via satellite) :3 pm – Voltes V :3:30 pm – Duel Masters :4 pm – Astro Boy :4:30 pm – Rave :5 pm – Fruits Basket :5:25 pm – Angelic Layer :5:50 pm – Sports Report :6 pm – :Monday: Ragnarok: The Animation :Tuesday: Superman: The Animated Series :Wednesday: Batman Beyond :Thursday: Justice League Unlimited :Friday: SpongeBob SquarePants :6:30 pm – Pinoy Big Brother: Si Kuya, Kabarkada Mo :7 pm – Wazzup Wazzup :7:30 pm – :Monday-Thursday: Save the Last Dance for Me :Friday: Barkada Nights (the hottest local movies) (7:30-9:30 pm) :8 pm – :Monday: 8 pm – The Simpsons :8:30 pm – Tru Calling :Tuesday: The Swan (Season 2) :Wednesday: The Amazing Race (primetime telecast) :Thursday: The Contender :8:50 pm – :Tuesday: Smallville :Wednesday: CSI :Thursday: Alias :9:40 pm – :Monday: Charmed (9:30 pm) :Tuesday: The West Wing :Wednesday: Life As We Know It :Thursday: Desperate Housewives :Friday: Survivor: Guatemala (primetime telecast) (9:30 pm) :with Studio 23 News Update at 8:55 pm and 9:55 pm. :10:30 pm – News Central :11 pm – :Monday: 11 pm – Travel Time :11:30 pm – The Men’s Room :Tuesday-Friday: Oprah :12 mn to 3 am – Myx :Saturday :7 am – Family Rosary Crusade :8 am – The 700 Club Asia :8:30 am – Postman Pat :9 am – The Fairly OddParents :9:30 am – The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :10:30 am – X-Men Evolution :11 am – Team Eexplorer :11:30 am – The Travel Show :12 nn – National Quiz Bee :1 pm – Spotlight TV :1:30 pm – Top Gear :2 pm – UAAP :6 pm – Sports TV :6:30 pm – Nginiig: The Hidden Files :7:20 pm – Gilmore Girls :8:10 pm – Jack & Bobby :9 pm – Studio 23 Presents (back-to-back Hollywood movies) :12:30 am to 3 am – Myx :Sunday :8 am – The 700 Club Asia :8:30 am – The Key of David :9 am – Rivers of Living Water: Catholic Community Healing Mass :10 am – The Good Life with Cory Quirino :11 am – Paradigm Chef :11:30 am – Chefs on the Go :12 nn – Badminton Extreme :1 pm – Hotwire :1:30 pm – Gameplan :2 pm – UAAP :6 pm – Reel Deal :6:30 pm – Strangebrew :7 pm – Y Speak Live :8 pm – Joey :8:30 pm – Will & Grace :9 pm – F :10 pm – Digital Tour :10:30 pm – Barkada Nights Plus (Hollywood movies, specials and concerts) :12:30 am to 3 am – Myx